1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer peripheral equipment, and more particularly to controllers employed therewith, one such device being commonly termed a "mouse"; another such device being known as a "joystick"; and still another known as a "track ball". In general, a "mouse" or a "joystick" is employed to position or control movement of a cursor over the screen or CRT of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn.1.97-1.99
In many existing personal computer stations, the keyboard is electrically connected to the remainder of the station by means of a flexible cable. The same type of connection is true of "mouse" devices employed with such computers, or alternately with various types of "joystick" or "track ball" devices associated therewith.
One of the problems encountered with a "mouse" is that it requires a considerable amount of table space for operation, since it must be manipulated in such a manner that a ball or roller carried on its underside rotates by virtue of its engagement with the supporting table surface when the mouse is shifted horizontally thereon.
Prior joystick devices have usually taken the form of a module that is separate from the computer console and from the computer keyboard i.e. the joystick was contained in its individual casing or box having a lead extending to the computer. Rubber feet frictionally held the box against slippage over the surface of the table. Such arrangement had the distinct disadvantage that only poor control could be exercised over the movement of the joystick, since it was necessary to manipulate the joystick lever while holding the casing or box against inadvertent shifting.
One proposed solution was to incorporate a joystick into the existing keyboard console or casing; such an approach however was impractical since more often than not, there was insufficient room in the existing keyboard case, and therefore any "retro-fit" type of installation would involve modification of the keyboard, frequently to the extent that circumstances could arise involving possible voiding of the computer manufacturer's warranty. Also, in such an installation, there would undoubtedly be required drilling, or other types of mechanical alteration of the keyboard casing. To my knowledge, all such proposals were ultimately deemed to be impractical or unworkable from the commercial standpoint.